You can never go back
by Karidigidestined
Summary: Well..this is about the first time Kari admits to tk that she likes him..But things have a crazy twist. (Based on a true story with a few changes)


You can never go back  
  
Just to tell you this is from Kari's POV, Kari, tk and the rest are all 18 now  
"I can't believe im doing this." Thought Kari aloud as she was heading down the street to meet her friend T.k. who had been her friend ever since they were eight. "I can't believe im going to tell him how I feel"  
As she marched down the street, she whistled happily and thought of what her life would be like with T.k. as her boyfriend. Bliss, She thought.  
She jumped up onto his porch and rang the doorbell, a sudden clatter startled her as she heard voices whispering and t.k. Finally opening the door, his shirt half on and lipstick smeared on his face.  
Kari's stomach took a giant leap of panic as she asked T.k. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
"Actually, Kinda.Well no, one second." He shut the door and prepped himself in the mirror before opening the door again, this time Yolie was standing beside him. Pulling her purple hair back into a ponytail and putting her vest back on. "Bye Takeru, Bye Kari." Then she jumped off the porch and headed to her car.  
Kari's bottom lip trembles with rage. "I thought I was the only one who could call you Takeru!?" She mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.  
"Is there something wrong Kari?" He asked her, looking into the distance to see Yolie hop into her car and speed off.  
"You're not even paying attention to me! Are you and Yolie like 'In love' or something?" She asked, her cheeks glowing a bright pink.  
"Kari, you know that you are my best friend, and that we can share things right?"  
"Uhh..Yeah." She responded.  
"Yes, we are in love, but we've been sneaking around for quite some time now. You're the first one to know."  
Kari felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest and stomped on when she heard that.  
"T.k, I don't know what to say.." She said then continued "I think Im late for something, talk to you later"  
She cut-off and walked down the porch steps, as soon as she was out of view of T.K.'s house she burst into tears and started running down the street.  
  
Days later, when a bunch of them decided to go to the Digital world to have a picnic, everyone knew about Yolie and T.k. Davis was enjoying it very much, but Kari was sulking.  
She glanced at them long enough to see T.k. feed Yolie a grape, then he kissed her, Her heart stabbed with pain as she got up and slowly walked away from the bunch, Starting to cry, and pulling out a pocket knife from her back pocket. She sat by a near-by lake and sobbed loudly and clutching the knife in her hand, Thinking about ending her misery once and for all.  
She heard a small rustling in the bush, She turned around to see T.k emerge from the bush. Then turned back and out the knife to her wrist.  
"Don't try and stop me T.k." She cried softly. "No one can save me now"  
"Kari! What on earth do you think your doing?" He screamed at her.  
"Im ending my pain once and for all, because I can't have you. So I would rather die." And with that she sliced one of her wrist open and screamed in pain, she collapsed on the ground, clutching her now, badly bleeding wrist.  
T.k. Ran over to her and picked her up and held her close to him.  
"Kari, Im not in love with Yolie, Im in love with you, I just felt sorry for Yolie because Ken ran off with Mimi. Please, why did you do this?"  
"Because I love you too much, and I thought you would never love me."  
"But I do love you Kari! I love you too much as a matter of fact, please stay with me."  
Blood was now pouring out of her wrist, they tried to stop the bleeding but were unsuccessful.  
Kari opened her now almost glassy eyes and smiled at him "Did you use gel today T.k.?"  
T.k. Smiled weakly at her and respond "I borrowed it from Matt."  
"It looks good on you, wear some to my funeral." She asked him softly.  
"Kari, you're not leaving me, there is no way your leaving me." He said, his eyes now filled with tears.  
"T.k. I promise that even if I die today, I will always be with you. In life or in death. I will always be there. I love you Takeru Takaishi."  
"And I love you Hikari Kamiya." He said, Choking back tears.  
He held her close, she could scarcely smell his aftershave..Hmm..Old spice?   
Then he leaned over and kissed her softly but passionately on the lips, and when he pulled away, she smiled weakly and said, "I will always remember you, My Angel of hope." And with that, her eyes rolled slightly back in her head, she let out her last breath and laid motionless, T.k still holding her, wanting to hold her forever, but he knew that could would never be, and could ever be, again.  
  
THE END  
  
Didya like it? This is my first Fic ever! I worked hard on it..But it was very late when I wrote it. I hope you enjoyed it!  



End file.
